


Southern-Sweet

by FalseCamaro (Gandalfgirl579)



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Ro gets off on Adam's accent, bottom!ronan, pynch - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 20:51:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7907269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gandalfgirl579/pseuds/FalseCamaro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Easy, darlin'." Shivering in spite of himself, Ronan gave a soft mewl with the first harsh thrust of Adam's hips, pressing his forehead to the sheets. "We got all the time in the world."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Southern-Sweet

"Look at me."

 

It took all the willpower Ronan had left to follow that order. It was a literal pain in the neck, twisting to gaze over his shoulder like that, but he did so nonetheless, meeting dark eyes with darker ones. " _What_?" was the only verbal response he gave.

 

"I want your eyes on me." A warm hand slithered up Ronan's torso, coming to rest against the curve of his throat, a calloused thumb darting out to stroke along his jawline, evoking just the slightest of shivers. "Y'understand?"

 

Harsh, husky: "Yeah."

 

A soft, needy whine pierced the air when Adam's fingers retreated, a near-growl spilling past curled lips when they were replaced with something larger, hotter.

 

One moment passed, then another, before Adam asked, his voice rough, "Y'all right?"

 

Ronan swallowed, attempting to catch his breath, his nails digging little rips into the fabric of his bedsheets. Not that that mattered, really. All he could focus on now was the sensation of warm breath on the nape of his neck, one calloused hand at his hip, the other at the base of his sternum, the broad chest at his back, the hot, hard cock buried inside him. It was too much to acclimate to for him to speak just yet.

 

"Ro...?"

 

A slow, deliberate breath, and Ronan finally managed to growl out, "Move."

 

A low chuckle, soft and teasing. "You sure?"

 

Another growl: " _Fucking **move**_!"

 

Adam chuckled again, his right hand slipping from Ronan's chest around to his back, soothing down along his spine. "Easy, darlin'. We got all the time in the world."

 

Shivering in spite of himself, Ronan gave a soft mewl with the first harsh thrust of Adam's hips, pressing his forehead to the sheets. Each roll of Adam's hips had him shuddering, struggling for breath, and the little kisses peppering along the tattooed curve of his shoulder only served to choke him further.

 

Gasping when Adam's cock struck a golden note within him, Ronan finally managed to force the name past his throat, lingering in the air: " _Adam_."

 

A warm, gentle nuzzle to the back of his neck, the hand at his spine stroking sweaty skin as Adam's hips pushed against his ass, a soft, "Feel good?" murmured into his ear.

 

Ronan gave a soft growl, pressing his hips down against the mattress, running his cock along the skin-warmed fabric, desperate, his thighs shaking, hands white-knuckled in the sheets. "... _Adam_..."

 

"Hmm?"

 

Rolling his eyes, Ronan pushed himself up onto his hands, the right grasping at the sheets while the left slid up to tangle into damp, sandy locks, pulling the other boy down for a kiss, lips and teeth and tongue clashing as Adam quickened his pace.

 

This angle was _perfection_ , Ronan decided, a strangled gasp forcing itself past his lips when he felt calloused fingers walking along his cock, teasing.

 

A harsh bite to his lip, and Adam pulled back just enough to sink his teeth into the soft, pale curve of Ronan's shoulder, reveling in the way the other boy tightened around him when he came.

 

Steadying himself as best he could on jelly legs and shaking arms, Ronan nuzzled his cheek against the crown of Adam's head, softly, huskily murmuring, "C'mon, baby. You can do it."

 

One more thrust, two, three, and Adam met his end, teeth sinking further into Ronan's shoulder, blunt nails pressing furrows into soft skin, grinning lazily when he felt Ronan's cock twitch in his grasp, softer now, but still clearly interested.

 

Silence, warm and heavy, like a well-worn blanket, settled all around them.

 

"Good?" was all Adam could bring himself to ask.

 

The reply, equally satisfied, equally exhausted: "Good."

 

Nodding to himself, Adam added, his accent slipping thick and sleepy and sweet, "Damn fine, I'd say."

 

Though Ronan's blown-dark eyes rolled at that, he leaned in to steal a kiss just the same.

**Author's Note:**

> Consider this: I live in southern Illinois, where southern-style accents are relatively common. The Raven Cycle has caused me to think of said accents far differently than I used to. This series has ruined me in more ways than one.
> 
> Excited for more fics? Have constructive criticism or even just silly comments to add? Let me know! And as always, I must mention that I go by [pr0ko](http://pr0ko.tumblr.com/) over on Tumblr, and I'm totally open to taking questions and comments and requests and prompts there! :) Hit me up!


End file.
